russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records
IBC Records (also known as IBC Music) is the Filipino record label based in Quezon City, with more than 900 titles in its catalogue made by the biggest competition of Star Music and GMA Records. It is the country's music reording company which in turn is owned and operated by the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. IBC's presence in the music business and create a major music brand will showcases new and emerging young musical musical artists, new talent from the network, and produces soundtrack and compilations based on IBC TV shows, entertainment marketplace by producing music compilations from FIlipino OPM artists, original music and performances by popular Kapinoy stars and talents of IBC. IBC Records is a member of the Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI), a non-profit and private trade organization, that represents the recording industry distributors in the Philippines. History IBC Records was founded in April 1, 2012. The record label was created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to diversify its functions from a broadcast media to a full entertainment company. Commercial operations of the label started in June 2012. In October 2012, the record label engage into licensing deals in order to strengthen its production base and gain entry into the Metro Manila market. The deal enabled the label to get a significant presence in Metro Manila's market. By December of the same year, the label's number of signed artists increased to 45 artists. The label has established itslf in the masa market, with released from the children show KapinoyLand filling the children’s charts which released on DVD and VCD. The releases music albums, and many of the albums have received the platinum and gold record award. Also under this deal, albums by named international artists helped improved IBC Records' market profile.'' Also, the most successful IBC act of all time with many gold and playinum certified songs as well as online music download platform to making the online music download service platform, being home to some of the finest, most respected artists. IBC Records continuously developed its own labels like: IBC Records which features more established artists and young artists; Secarats Records which caters the local pop music for teens and kids by featuring new and emerging young digital and recording artists, up-and-coming Secarats talent from the line producer and produces a soundtrack and compilations based on the TV shows of IBC, music album from the Secarats digital and recording artists, original music and performances by popular Secarats stars. IBC Concerts and Events which delivers concerts and events organizer; and IBC Home Video which features some movies are released with IBC Films partners and TV shows of IBC 13. IBC Records is catering to a larger segment of society, henceforth, improving the outfit's market profile. Sub-labels *IBC Concerts and Events - concerts and events organizer. *IBC Home Video *Secarats Records - established in 2016 as the record sub-label for Secarats artists as a sub-label of Secarats Talent Management Services, the line producer and production unit partner of IBC, which caters local pop music for teens and kids. Featuring new and emerging young digital and recording artists, up-and-coming Secarats talent from the line producer and produces a soundtrack and compilations based on the TV shows of IBC, music album from the Secarats digital and recording artists, original music and performances by popular Secarats stars. Notable artists This is the list of artists signed to IBC Records, its sub-labels, and its former artists. 'Current' 'Male' * Dingdong Avanzado (2013-present) * Grae Fernandez (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Hans Mortel (2013-present) * Hiro Volante (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Issac Zamudio (2016-present) * Jeffrey Hidalgo (2013-present) * Kenneth Semira (2016-present) * Marlo Mortel (2014-present) * Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) * Miguel Aguila (2013-present) * Mr. Fu (2018-present) * Patrick Destura (Secarats Records) (2018-present) * Richard Yap (2013-present) 'Female' * Alyssa Angeles (2015-present) * Aria Clemente (2013-present) * Bianca Marbella (2016-present) * Camille Santos (2016-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (Secarats Records) (2015-present) * Erika Mae Salas (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Gabbi Garcia (2015-present) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2013-present) * Janella Salvador (2014-present) * Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) * Joyce Abestano (Secarats Records) (2017-present) * Lani Misalucha (2013-present) * Sarah Ortega (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Sofia Andres (2016-present) '''Duo' *Krissy & Ericka (2013-present) Trio * APO Hiking Society (2014-present) Kids * KapinoyLand (2013-present) 'Band' *Eraserheads (2013-present) *Metamorpho (2015-present) *Never the Strangers (2016-present) 'Group' * Freshmen (2014-present) * Harana (2015-present) Former * Gerald Santos (2016-2018, moved to Star Music) * Josh Santana (2013-2015) * TODAS Kids (2013-2014) Discography *IBC Records Discography *IBC Records Discography 2 IBC Home Video 'Movies and TV movies' 'TV series' * 5 Girls and Daddy * All About Adam * Anna Luna * Baby Faced Beauty * Bagets Kids (with Viva Video Inc.) * Before I Fall in Love * Bimby * Chacha (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * City Hunter * Eh, Kasi Bata! (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * El Filibusterismo * Esperanza (with Viva Video Inc.) * Fall In Love With Me * Fantasiko * Friends 4Ever * Forever Barkada * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (with Viva Video Inc.) * Gaya ng Dati * Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Hayate the Combat Butler (with Viva Video Inc.) * High School Life * Hulog ng Langit (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Ikaw Pala 'Yon * Iskul Bukol (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * I Will Be Here * Janella in Wonderland * Janella: A Teen Princess * Junior Twin * Kapantay ay Langit * KapinoyLand * Kroko: Takas sa Zoo * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Kumander Bawang (with Viva Video Inc.) * Kung Fu Fighting * Lara Laura * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes * Love of My Life (with Viva Video Inc.) * Magic Kamison * Merlyna (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * My Little Anghel * My Princess * Noli Me Tangere (1992 restored version) * Ninja Kids * Only Me and You * Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Princess Charm * Mars Ravelo's Roberta (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Sic O'Clock News (restored version) * Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Syrena * Tasya Fantasya * The Best of T.O.D.A.S. * T.O.D.A.S. Kids * To Love Again (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Voltron Man * Warrior is a Child (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Whattaboys * You Light Up My Life (under Secarats Talent Management Services) See also * IBC Records Launched * List of record labels * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official website * IBC Records on Facebook * IBC Records on Twitter * IBC Records's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine record labels Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Record labels established in 2013 Category:IBC Records Category:Philippine music